starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Hera Syndulla
|genero = Feminino |altura = 1.8 metros |peso = |cabelo = |olhos = Verdes |pele = Verde-clara |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = Espectros |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Hera Syndulla era uma Twi'lek rebelde e filha de Cham Syndulla que viveu durante o reino do Império Galáctico. Uma piloto habilidosa, Syndulla era dona do cargueiro leve VCX-100 Fantasma. Sua nave servia de base para os Rebeldes de Lothal, um grupo de resistência contra o Império Galáctico liderado por ela e o Jedi Kanan Jarrus, um amigo próximo. Biografia Montando uma tripulação Depois da ascensão do Império Galáctico, Hera se tornou uma piloto de naves espaciais de primeira categoria. Hera então encontrou o antigo Jedi Kanan Jarrus no planeta Gorse, onde ela o convenceu a lutar contra o Império. Sua inspiração na causa vinha de seu pai, o revolucionário Twi'lek Cham Syndulla, que tinha lutado contra os Separatistas nas Guerras Clônicas e contra o Império depois do fim da guerra. Hera introduziu Kanan ao seus colegas insurgentes em Golan, o teórico de conspirações Skelly e a Sullustana Zaluna Myder. Juntos, eles conseguiram prevenir que o Conde Imperial Denetrius Vidian destruísse a lua Cynda. Depois desse sucesso, o ex-Padawan decidiu se juntar a Hera a bordo do Fantasma e continuar a sabotar o Império.Um Novo Amanhecer Depois de atacar um comboio de suprimentos Imperial sugerido por Kanan, os dois e seu droide C1-10P foram perseguidos por Caças TIE. O ataque desativou tanto os escudos do Fantasma quanto o sistema de comunicação interno, fazendo com que Hera e Kanan dessem ordens diferentes para Chopper sobre o que consertar primeiro. Eventualmente, a piloto ficou irritada o suficiente para ir ao ataque, destruincdo um dos caças ela mesma, embora estivesse pilotando a nave. Chopper acabou destruindo o último e o grupo escapou a salvo. Outra missão exigiu a ação de Sabine Wren, que se juntara ao grupo previamente, já que precisava de uma distração para que o Fantasma pudesse decolar; Depois de Syndulla dar o sinal, a Mandaloriana detonou um explosivo em uma plataforma de pouso de caças TIE, atraindo a atenção da equipe de segurança. Enquanto elas voavam para longe, Hera comentou para Sabine que a explosão tinha sido grande o suficiente para ser visível da sua posição. Insurgentes em Lothal Roubando do Império Algum tempo depois, a tripulação do Fantasma, agora contando com Garazeb Orrelios, passaram a operar em Lothal e tomaram como missão roubar alguns caixotes do Império que continham armamento e comida. O plano não seguiu como esperado, graças a intervenção de um garoto de catorze anos chamado Ezra Bridger. Hera conseguiu extrair seu time da perseguição e Ezra foi levado a bordo. Ao contrário de Kanan e Zeb, ela foi solidária com o rapaz, simpatizando com sua situação. Depois de despistarem os Imperiais no espaço, eles retornaram para Lothal para vender os caixotes de armas para um traficante de armamentos e distribuir a comida para a população pobre de Tarkintown, eles partiram em busca de um grupo de escravos Wookiees que estavam sendo transferidos.Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião Aparições *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''A New Hero'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' Aparições não canônicas *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * }} Notas e referências Links externos *[http://jedinews.co.uk/news/news.aspx?newsID=15305 Jedi News - Latest: Star Wars Rebels: Close Up of Zeb, Hera, Kanan, Stormtrooper LEGO Minifigs] *'Star Wars Rebels': Final hero revealed plus all the new characters - Inside TV - EW.com Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Twi'leks